


Giddy Up, John

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Riding Gear, Sexy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock in riding gear.





	Giddy Up, John

John laid on his bed. Sherlock said he was going to conduct an experiment and said it was best if John just stayed in his room. 

John heard a click from outside his door. He looked over and saw his doorknob slowly twisting open. He sat up and prepared for whatever was approaching. 

John’s heart froze as he saw Sherlock. Sherlock’s curls were hidden underneath a jockey helmet. A dark purple coat with golden buttons had replaced his shirt. White jockey pants covered around his legs. His tall, black boots shined in the dim light of John’s room. 

“Sherlock?” John inquired, staring at the man. 

Sherlock smirked and closed John’s door. He twisted the riding crop in his hands. “It’s me, John. Do you like my outfit?” He asked. 

John nodded and gulped.

Sherlock noticed John’s trousers rise as his erection grew. He smirked and set the riding crop on John’s chest. He pushed him backwards and crawled onto the bed. He pushed John’s legs together and sat on top of them. He dragged the riding crop down John’s chest to his thighs. He slowly drew it back up to John’s chest, watching his erection the entire time. 

John fidgeted and took in a breath. Sherlock’s outfit was tight, and the buttons in his shirt screamed in agony. John wanted nothing more than to tear his shirt off. He watched Sherlock bite his lip. It made John’s erection harden, yet he didn’t attempt to hide it. 

Sherlock rested his hand on John’s bulge. John took in a sharp breath. Sherlock smirked and pressed his hand into John’s bulge. John gasped and fidgeted. Sherlock leaned into his ear. “Would you prefer me like this?” He asked, keeping the touch on John’s erection soft. “Or like this?” He finished, grabbing John’s erection with his whole hand. 

John gasped and moaned. He threw his head back. “ _Oh God_ ,” He moaned.  

Sherlock let go of John’s bulge. John whimpered. “Oh! Did you like my touch?” Sherlock growled. 

John nodded. He whimpered again as Sherlock rested his hand on his erection. He didn’t grab it, his hand just laid there. John sucked on his lip. “ _Sherlock, please_ ,” He moaned. The touch on his bulge intensified and John moaned loudly. He was just about ready to tear Sherlock’s silly, little costume off of his thin body. 

Sherlock drew his hand up to John’s trousers button and unclipped it. He unzipped John’s trousers and saw the dark blue cloth of his pants. He pulled John’s pants down to his knees and used the riding crop to draw circles into his thighs. The bulge in John’s pants twitched and Sherlock drew circles around it with the riding crop. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “I just want to rip your clothes off and shag you senseless,” He said. 

Sherlock smirked. “Go ahead,” He said. 

John tore Sherlock’s coat off. He threw it to the ground and pulled Sherlock close. John kissed him and nudged his helmet off. He ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock bit John’s lower lip. He loved the taste of John’s lips. They tasted so delicious. Sherlock could kiss and nibble them all day.

John yanked Sherlock’s trousers down to his knees. He remembered Sherlock’s boots and pulled them off. Now, without any obstacles, John grabbed Sherlock’s trousers and pulled them off. He threw them behind him and slapped Sherlock’s arse. Sherlock yelped and John moaned. “God, I love you so much,” He said. 

Sherlock smirked and arched his eyebrow. “Enough to fuck me?” He tempted. 

John chuckled. “Oh, yeah. _Definitely_ enough to fuck you,” He said. His voice was a deep, arousing growl. 

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John. He rolled his hips on John’s, feeling the man’s erection twitch underneath him.

John grabbed Sherlock’s hips. He held him still and- none too subtly- pushed up.

Sherlock moaned as John’s bulge pressed into his. He trailed his hands down his legs onto John’s neck. “Jesus, I want you so much,” He said, running his hands through John’s hair. He unbuttoned John’s shirt and began to pull it off. 

John kissed Sherlock’s neck. He sucked on Sherlock’s neck, careful not to suck too hard. He didn’t want to harm Sherlock and his sensitive skin. 

Sherlock’s fingers stopped as John sucked on his neck. He succumbed to John’s touch and moaned. John’s head fell back onto the pillow and Sherlock finished pulling John’s shirt off.

When John’s chest was bare, Sherlock bent down. He started at John’s stomach. He licked up to his neck and bit his skin. He kissed John and nibbled on his lower lip.

John rolled the top of Sherlock’s pants down. The newly exposed skin was vulnerable and John rolled his thumbs around Sherlock’s waist. He grabbed the top of Sherlock’s pants and yanked them down. Sherlock’s erection stood, hard as a rock. 

The first stroke made Sherlock shudder. He shivered in anticipation as John slowly set him up. John’s finger eased its way down Sherlock stiff erection. Sherlock moaned softly and threw his head back. He loved the feel of John‘s skin on his tense cock. It was an electrifying and arousing feeling.

John stroked Sherlock again, and felt the man shiver on top of him. “Ready, are we?” He asked. Sherlock nodded and bit his lip. John smirked and pressed up again. His covered erection begged to be released as it tingled in his pants. 

Sherlock gazed down at John. He yearned for John’s cock, for his lips, for his love. He stuck a single finger down John’s pants and felt his throbbing erection. He yanked John’s pants down and dropped them onto the blankets beside them. They were forgotten about as John’s erection stood and grazed Sherlock’s. 

John ran his hands up Sherlock’s back, up to his dark curls. He took a handful and yanked back.

Sherlock’s head jerked backwards. He moaned and shut his eyes so they wouldn’t pop out in pleasure. He bit his lip as John’s hand traveled down his body. It stopped at Sherlock’s hip. John’s other hand drifted down Sherlock’s body and stopped on his other side. John had complete dominance.

John, grasping Sherlock’s hips, kissed his cheek. His lips ventured down Sherlock’s neck to his collarbones. He sucked on one bone before licking a trail to the other. He took his time with Sherlock, making sure he was desperate for him before beginning. 

Sherlock took a heaving breath before looking down at John. He was kissing Sherlock’s chest and slowly making his way down to Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock urged him on by moving his body closer to John’s face. His erection stood in front of John’s face. John took the bait. 

John licked the head of Sherlock’s erection. The detective shuddered. He moaned, making John’s erection twitch in pleasure.

“May I?” John asked. He was taunting Sherlock, challenging him to refuse John’s love.

“Yes,” Sherlock said, voice shaky.

John slowly took Sherlock into his mouth.

Sherlock moaned and his body shook. Sweat trailed down the back of his neck. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs around John’s.

John sucked and tasted Sherlock’s precum. He glanced up at Sherlock, sucking again. Their eyes locked and John winked. Sherlock inhaled sharply. John sucked again, still staring at Sherlock. Their eye contact never broke as John licked at the bulbous head of Sherlock’s erection. 

Sherlock pushed up. His erection slid farther in John’s mouth. John’s tongue lapped at it, sending an intoxicating feeling of desire through Sherlock. It spread through his body, all the way up to his chest. 

John licked Sherlock’s erection and sucked for a final time. He dropped it from his mouth with a wet _pop!_  and smirked up at Sherlock. He pulled the man down. He kissed Sherlock’s curls. “You taste so good,” John growled into Sherlock’s ear. His mouth darted from the detective’s hair to his lips. They kissed and John pulled away. “Is it in the same place as last time?” John asked. 

Sherlock nodded. “In your drawers,” He said. He crawled over to John’s nights and and rummaged around until he found the lube. He grabbed it and thrusted it into John’s hands. 

John lubed himself up. He bit back his moan as his hands rubbed his erection. He exhaled heavily and turned back to Sherlock. He had the riding crop again. John felt his erection twitch as Sherlock but the riding crop. He was teasing John. John kissed him and caressed Sherlock’s cheek. 

Sherlock pulled away and set the riding crop on John’s chest. He drew it up to his neck. He slapped John’s cheek and then smacked the other.

John stared at him and shifted his jaw. He went to grab Sherlock but Sherlock ducked, dropping the riding crop. John fell on him and smirked. He rolled the two of them over and pushed Sherlock back on his legs until his erection was nearly underneath Sherlock.

Sherlock slowly settled himself on John’s erection. It pushed through his muscle and shifted inside him. He moaned softly and smirked down at John. “Giddy up, John,” He said. 

John gripped Sherlock’s hips. He shifted inside Sherlock and felt the man on top of him shudder. He took a moment for Sherlock to brace himself before thrusting. 

The feel of John ramming into him made Sherlock’s head swirl. His cock ached and precut leaked from it. He moaned and searched for something to cling to. He ran a hand through John’s hair. He grabbed the back of John’s head and kept his grip as John pounded into him. 

John savored the feel of Sherlock on top of him. The man seemed to radiate heat. John thrusted into Sherlock and felt Sherlock’s muscles contract around him. He moaned into the ceiling. He thrusted again. Sherlock’s body surged forwards and then fell backwards. John thrusted again. Sherlock’s body did the same surge and fall. John loved how Sherlock's body rode his. He loved how Sherlock’s muscles squeezed when John pounded into him. He loved how Sherlock moaned and ran his hands through John’s sweaty hair. All of it was perfect. 

Sherlock moaned and shook. John’s erection pulsed inside him. He could feel his orgasm building up. He was close. It would only take a few more thrusts from John to make Sherlock come. Sherlock leaned over to moan in John’s ear. “Make me come, John. Make me come,” He said.

John smirked. He thrusted once and bit Sherlock’s lip. He slipped his tongue in between the gap in Sherlock’s mouth and let his tongue roam. He ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls. He pulled back again and thrusted. Sherlock moaned. His face reddened as his orgasm neared. John thrusted and growled in to Sherlock’s ear. “Is this what you wanted, Sherlock? For me to fuck you, thrust hard, and come deep inside you?”  

Sherlock nodded. “ _Yes. Oh, yes, John. Fuck me_ ,” He moaned. 

John smirked. “Good,” He growled. “Then I’ll come deep inside then,” He said and thrusted. He felt his erection get heavy with semen. He thrusted again and, feeling Sherlock’s muscles contracting around him, came.

Sherlock was so involved in his own orgasm that he didn’t realize John had come too and pulled out. He moaned and exhaled heavily. He collapsed onto John and exhaled again. He caught his breath and gazed up at John. He kissed his cheek. “Jesus, John. That was fantastic,” He said.

John smiled. He breathed in Sherlock’s curls. “You’re a bloody idiot, Sherlock Holmes,” He teased. 

Sherlock exhaled again and closed his eyes. “I love you, John,” He said. 

“I love you too,” John whispered as sleep overcame him. 


End file.
